Ten Inch Hero, or Earth's Savior?
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: When Dean Winchester's brother fell into the pit, he decided that his battle was done. So, he packed his beloved Impala and travelled back to Santa Cruz, back to his safe-place, back to where they know him as Boaz. Priestly, if you will.AU after S5 finale
1. Chapter 1

**_AN Okay, so I am attempting to write a TIH/SPN crossover. I loved TIH and obviously adore Supernatural, so here we go. It's short, but I promise the chapters will be longer... this is just a prologuey thing. Prologuey? Is that even a word? Oh well..._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Supernatural or Ten Inch Hero. If I did, I would have every single t-shirt Priestly ever wore and Dean's leather jacket. Just saying..._**

* * *

Over. It was over. Lucifer was back in his cage, Michael damned along with him. Castiel went back to heaven to settle the uproar and Bobby was back to hunting. That just left me. Me, and Sammy's last wish.

Damn, I would miss that kid. I would miss making fun of him, would miss hunting with him. I would miss knowing that he had my back. But that was the choice he made. Sam _chose_ to say yes to Lucifer. _Chose_ to fight him for all he was worth and jump into the pit to lock the beast away. Sam chose to do that, and now my little brother was gone. Forever.

Of course, I honoured his last wish for me. Sammy wanted me to go and try to live normal, told me to go find Lisa and Ben, to live an apple-pie life with them. So, when Bobby and I said our goodbyes, I did. I went to Cicero, Indiana and found them, and it was good. For a while. But still, there was that one secret buried deep within me that I could never forget, there was that one thing that I could never let go, that not even Sam knew about. That no one knew about.

Santa Cruz, California. I tried to forget about the sunny beaches over the years, I tried to get the warm breezes out of my head, but I couldn't. I couldn't forget the place, I couldn't forget the people. And I wasn't happy in Cicero.

So, I said goodbye to Lisa who I found out was seeing someone. She was worried I would be furious when I found out, but I honestly didn't care. What had once been attraction to Lisa had almost become platonic. She was a friend, and her son was great, but there was nothing between us. I packed my things into the Impala- never leaving anything sitting in the front seat. I couldn't do that. Not now, not in the place that Sammy used to sit and annoy me- and began to drive. I suppose that's where the story begins. In Santa Cruz, California, a town where they had never known Dean Winchester, but they had known Boaz, or, as some would say, _Priestly._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Ah! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! spikes pet2, CatishAngel07 and yeh abt that... you folks made me want to continue this story. I wasn't sure about it, but you made me get off my butt and update! I hope you enjoy this, it brings in more of the storyline. :P**_

* * *

"That'll be ten fifty for the whole thing, sweetheart," the kindly old waitress told me. Silently, I paid her the amount and tipped my coffee cup back, draining it's contents immediately. _Why didn't I go to the bar?_ I asked myself tiredly, staring down at the now empty mug. Some whiskey would have really hit the spot, or if nothing else then a cold beer.

I turned my head slightly to see palm trees waving in the warm winds. I hadn't been in California since Jess' funeral. After Sam and I split from Stanford, he never wanted to come back, which was perfect for me. It meant I never had to face my past again. Until now. Now, when I needed their support. Now when I needed the armour I created all those years ago.

I stood up sharply, breathing in deeply. _It's now or never, Winchester_, I told myself firmly, and then dropped a few coins on the table as a tip. I strode out of the tiny cafe I had been sitting in for the past half-hour and opened the Impala's door, relishing in the cool metal beneath my fingertips. Suddenly, I felt the need to wrap my hands around my favourite M1911 pistol. I hadn't touched the weapons in the trunk since I got out of that graveyard in Kansas, and I didn't intend to. Shaking my head, I sat down in the worn leather seats where all those I missed had once sat. Dad, Sam, Mom...they had all at one point sat in this seat. I ground my teeth together. Now it was just me. One man left to carry the weight of it all. Dad died because of me, I could have saved Sammy, and Mom... well, I didn't think that wound would ever really heal. You don't just forget your own mother's death.

I reached forward and grabbed the volume control to the radio, cranking it up full blast. AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_ filled the air around me, so loud that I could barely think around it. A thin, wry smile twisted my lips. _Perfect_. Then, throwing the car into gear, I roared out of the parking lot, headed for a grille that was all too familiar.

The outside of the building had barely changed in the seven years since I'd been there. The same old sign hung above the doorway, the same smell of spices, bread and sauce permeated the air around it. A small smile touched my lips, and I ran my hand through my short, spiked blonde hair. So much had changed since I was last here, despite how the grille had seemingly stood still in time. I no longer was the Boaz Priestly all the people within would recognize. I no longer wore kilts, crazy t-shirts, _makeup_, or crazy colored hair. All my piercings were long since taken out and grown together, my tattoos were removed by a specialist the minute dad came back for me. After all, who would believe an FBI agent with tattoos and piercings? Priestly was the front I put on so I wouldn't have to be Dean Winchester, hunter, or Dean Winchester, player. I was just a guy when I was Priestly, a regular guy, living a regular life.

Now, everything was different. Now I wore my dad's old leather jacket, worn jeans, biker boots, and flannel shirts. I shaved every second day, making me have not two carefully crafted sideburns, but a chin full of stubble. My hands were rough from the job, my skin covered in scars from various hunts. Since my Priestly days, I'd put on a lot of muscle mass, training and working on the job.

"No one's going to recognize me," I grumbled to myself as I turned off the car. Shoving my keys into my pocket, I got out, stretched, and slowly made my way inside.

It was a blast to the past. There was still the same painting on the wall opposite the door. The day Zo and Trucker committed to each other. Mr. Julius still sat where he always did, pondering over the menu though we all knew he would get the same thing he got every day, and Lucille was sitting in her favourite booth, still holding Bam Bam, her Chihuahua and talking to the damn thing. I shook my head in amusement, allowing myself to just absorb the old Beach City Grill.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" a cheery voice asked, and I looked up. My jaw nearly dropped in shock.

I recognized the blue eyes, the reddish blonde hair, the bright red bandana in her hair. I recognized the facial features, the paint-splattered jeans. What I _didn't_ recognize, was the huge stomach, protruding in a way that only a woman pregnant could. _Piper_.

* * *

_**AN: YAY PIPER! I like her xD she makes me smile. So, what do you think? Well, please review with criticism and suggestions as always! Cheers! -Cori**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Hey guys! Sorry that took so long to update! My head is not in the game lately. Thanks to Nikki for reviewing just now and reminding me that yes, I have obligations to update on Fanfiction! So, without further adieu, Read on!_**

* * *

_"Hey there, what can I get you?" a cheery voice asked, and I looked up. My jaw nearly dropped in shock._

_I recognized the blue eyes, the reddish blonde hair, the bright red bandana in her hair. I recognized the facial features, the paint-splattered jeans. What I didn't recognize, was the huge stomach, protruding in a way that only a woman pregnant could. Piper._

* * *

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a meat-lovers," I recovered quickly, unconsciously shooting her the Winchester smirk that I had perfected. She smiled brightly and nodded, turning around and starting to make it. I walked closer to the counter to get a better look.

Piper, who had only seven years ago been the newest employee at the Beach City Grill, was now a beautiful young woman. A gold band glittered proudly on her left hand, showing that she had settled down. I had my suspicion that it was Noah, the man she had entangled herself with the minute she arrived in Santa Cruz, but I was in no position to take guesses. After all, she had no idea who I was.

"There you go," she handed me my sub. I accepted it gratefully, despite the fact that I had just eaten.

"Thanks," I grinned, handing her the amount due. As I waited for my change, I wondered idly if anyone else still worked here. I wondered...

"Hey Piper!" someone laughed from behind me. I turned to see a tall, fairly goodlooking guy walk in, his arms full of grocery bags. He was so familiar...why... then it hit me. _Fuzzy_!

"Hey Jeff! Where's Jen?"

"Jen is coming!" came an agitated voice. My eyes were now glued to the woman who was precariously balancing two children on her hips, as well as a bag of groceries. Her short blonde hair was a dead giveaway, but I couldn't believe it. Jen. _Our_ Jen had kids. The bag began to slip from her fingers, so I darted forward, snatching it before it hit the ground. "Thanks," she breathed gratefully, hoisting the little sleeping girl higher up on herself. I smiled.

"My pleasure, looks like you've got your hands full," she nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I swear, if they would _walk_ like any normal kids, then I wouldn't have this problem..." she grumbled. "We got all the stuff you asked for," she told Piper, nodding at the bag in my hand. "Everything that was on the list." Piper smiled happily and came out to inspect everything. Once the bag was taken from my hand, I retreated to a booth in the corner to watch them as they sorted through the merchandise. Memories from my own supply runs came back to me, and I had to suppress a snort when I remembered the time I attempted to buy tampons for the ladies' washroom.

After a while, the commotion died down. Jeff left with the two kids, and Jen stayed to help Piper behind the counters. Finally, I got up the nerve to approach, thinking that I was going to immediately introduce myself, but something caught my eye. The Help Wanted sign that I made all those years ago. The one that proudly displayed _Normal people need NOT apply_.

"I'm looking for a job," I blurted out before I could think to stop myself. Jen looked up immediately, her eyes inspecting me.

"Okay, and what makes you think you're qualified?" she asked politely.

"I've worked a few sandwich shops before, been around," I replied vaguely, knowing that if their standards hadn't gone up at all, I would be one of the best interviews they'd ever had.

"Well, Trucker usually does interviews..." Piper murmured, "I'll go grab him," I watched as she disappeared into the back. Suddenly, I was apprehensive. Trucker was basically a second father to me, the man had taken me in when I arrived in Santa Cruz penniless. I had just ditched dad, furious at how he'd treated Sammy for leaving for college, and Trucker gave me a job. Gave me a purpose again.

"I hear someone's looking for a job," his rasping voice came out, and he walked into the main room. The old man hadn't changed much, his hair was a lighter gray, but he still walked with the same purpose as before. "What's your name, son?" My cheek lifted on one side.

"Dean," I replied proudly, relieved to tell him my real name for the first time, despite that he didn't know that I was Priestly.

"Alright Dean, just a few questions... Elvis Presley, Alive or-"

"Alive," I cut him off, grinning. "Nothing gets the king of Rock 'n roll down." Trucker nodded, chuckling.

"Fair enough. John Travolta, alive or dead?"

"Alive."

"Darth Vader, alive or dead?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fictional, and dead."

"Beyoncé, alive or dead" Piper interjected. My grin widened.

"Alive and foxy as ever," she laughed.

"Okay, one more boy. What's a good lookin' guy like you want to work at some run down sandwich shop for?" I stiffened, my teeth grinding together slightly.

"My life... _changed_ recently, and I needed a fresh start," I finally replied stiffly. Trucker nodded, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"All in favour of hiring Dean?" he asked. I looked around, watching as Jen's, Piper's, Trucker's, Lucille's, and Mr. Julius' hands all rose. "Alright then! It's settled. You're hired. I'm Trucker," he held out his hand. I shook it firmly, my green eyes locked onto his.

"Thanks, Trucker," I thanked him sincerely. Something flickered in his eyes, a sort of confused recognition, like he knew he knew me, but wasn't sure where from.

"I'm Jen!" she piped up from where she stood.

"Piper," came the next introduction.

"Sorry I'm late!" another woman shouted from the doorway as she hurried inside. I looked to see who it was, and grinned. Tish.

"That's Tish," Jen laughed, rolling her eyes as Tish hurriedly pulled on her apron. "_Usually_ she's on time," Tish shot a grin our way, but then paused, her eyes raking over me.

"Who's this?" she asked confusedly. I smiled.

"Dean. I work here," I answered for myself, throwing in a tiny wave. _Did I really just wave? What the hell? So not manly dude! _Tish, however, didn't seem to notice my face-palm moment, and assessed me with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to the Beach City Grill, Dean," she finally spoke, her face breaking into a friendly smile. A breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding released all in one whoosh. Accepted. They had accepted me.

* * *

_**AN: YAY! Go Dean :D More is to come, I promise! Until then, however, have yourselves a merry little Christmas, Happy New Years to all, and enjoy your break! I know I am!**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Okay folks! Chapter four! HUGE thanks to yeh abt that for your review. I don't know why but it basically made my week! So, this chapter is dedicated to you :P I hope you enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hello everyone!" a gentle voice floated to us from the door. We all turned to see Zo walk in, her gait graceful and fluid. Trucker's eyes lit up, and he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She turned to me, her smile widening. "It is _so_ good to see you again, Dean!" she exclaimed in that _Zo_ way, stepping forward and hugging me. I knew it shouldn't surprise me that she recognized me. Hell, she had sold me a few protective charms over the years. Zo was the one person I'd kept in touch with since leaving, and she'd always know who I really was.

"You too, Zo," I grinned, stepping back. "You look great,"

"And you look yourself, Dean Winchester," she replied, her eyebrow arching slightly. "No masks anymore?" My jaw tightened, and I said nothing. "I was sorry to hear about your brother, Dean. I know you cared deeply for him."

"He was my brother," I replied in a clipped tone. "How else was I supposed to feel?"

"You both did the right thing, though it hurts. And the pain has brought you back home again." I had to agree with her there. If anything good had come out of this hellish ordeal, it was that I was back in Santa Cruz. Already I felt safer than I had in years.

"Uh, Zo? You know Dean?" Jen asked confusedly. Zo turned to her, her eyes sparkling.

"Jen, of course I know Dean. And you do too. Dean, have you not introduced yourself properly?"

"Shouldn't you know with your Jennifer Love Hewitt stuff?" I grumbled under my breath, and in one lightning fast movement she smacked me upside the head. "Hey!" I exclaimed, rubbing the back of my head. "Since you're so keen on it, why don't _you_ introduce me?" I suggested. In all honesty, I wasn't really sure how I would say it. _Hey guys, remember Priestly the guy who left to go to the Peace Core? Yeah, he actually joined his dad to go hunt evil and save the world! Oh! And guess what? It's __me__!_

"Zo, what's he talking about?" Trucker asked, moving closer, his sharp eyes trained on my face.

"How have you not all recognized your once close friend?" Zo asked, looking at Trucker. Suddenly, Trucker's eyes flew open in shock.

"No." He muttered, stepping closer. "P-_Priestly_?"

"Give the man a prize," I replied, arching my eyebrow. A collective gasp ran through the room, and suddenly, Trucker's arms were around me.

"It's good to see you, boy," he breathed, patting my back heavily. I felt my throat tighten slightly. That was what Bobby said when I came back.

"You're kidding me," Jen deadpanned. I caught her eye over Trucker's head and grinned, forcing away the memories of hunting. "Priestly!" she shrieked, throwing herself at me. Trucker barely got out of the way in time before I was bowled over. I easily stood my ground, pulling her tight against me and lifting her slightly.

"Good to see you, Jen," I murmured, my eyes slipping closed. I felt warm. I felt safe. I felt _loved_.

"You look so...different!" Piper finally spluttered out, and I laughed, setting Jen down. I held out another arm, and Piper joined in the group hug. "I can't believe it's _you_," she grinned, and then there was a third set of arms around me.

"Awe, did Pleticia miss me?"I teased, and she only sniffled in response. When Tish and I broke up, a mutual thing, we stayed close friends and actually grew to be like brother and sister.

"Shut up, _Dean_," she grumbled against my chest, and my heart soared. _Dean_. One of my girls called me Dean, knowing full well that I was also Priestly. Jen pulled back slightly.

"_Dean_? I thought you said your name was Boaz?" my eyes softened.

"My full name is Dean Boaz Winchester. I was going by Priestly to forget who I was, and when you guys asked for my name...I just couldn't bring myself to say _Dean_. Boaz was easiest," they all nodded as though that made perfect sense.

"So, you were in the Peace Core, right? How was that?" Trucker asked from the sidelines.

"I...I wasn't in the Peace Core," I admitted somewhat ashamedly. "My dad came by, he needed my help with the family business, so I went with him." Piper pulled away completely, her hands resting now on her hips.

"And why couldn't you have just _told_ us that?"_Because you would have wanted to keep in contact and that would have made you all targets of the evil that I'm involved in._ I smiled sheepishly.

"It was easier. A clean break. And you know me, all about the dramatics."

"Still! We could have kept in contact! We've missed you P-Dean," Piper objected. I barely managed to repress a grimace.

"Sorry," was all I could say in response.

"What happened to all of your tattoos?" Trucker questioned.

"Dad thought they weren't very professional," I replied with a tiny chuckle at the memory. Dad had nearly burst a gasket when he saw me.

"What's the family business?"

"Traveling sales," I lied smoothly, ignoring the sharp look Zo shot my way.

"Wha-" Tish began to ask another question, but Zo cut her off.

"I think what everyone means to be saying, Dean, is: Welcome home, Priestly." A glowing, dazzling smile lit my lips.

"Thanks."

The rest of the day went by so fast that I barely noticed it's passing. Tish was engaged to a librarian named Roy, who, Trucker promised, had gone through all of their screening processes and had been given a hard enough time by them all to ensure he would be a good to Tish. He really was a good kid. Piper was married to Noah, had been for three years, and Jen and Jeff got married two years after I left. I had been named godfather of Jamie, their daughter, who apparently was a little firecracker. I grinned at that, loving how good it felt to just be a regular guy.

* * *

_**AN: Okay, so that's it for now! What do you think? Was it realistic to the characters, do you think? I hope you liked it! Please review! Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello all! I'm back! It's the day before my first final, and I am sick of studying, so I decided to post a chapter ;D I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think. I liked writing this part.**_

* * *

"Hey, do you guys remember all the times we used to sleep over at Trucker's place?" Tish asked excitedly when we were closing up shop. Everyone nodded. "We should do that again! Tonight! _Please_ Trucker?" Trucker just laughed as she jutted out her lower lip.

"Of course, Angel," he chuckled, "my place is always open to you far-out kids," We decided then and there that we would spend the night at Trucker's place, just look old times.

The night was spent reminiscing about the good ol' days. When it was finally time to sleep, I had Jen curled up into my right side, and Tish on my left. Piper had decided to take the couch out of worry for her back, and Zo and Trucker had retreated to their room. I was blissfully happy, finally back where I belonged.

But nothing, not even being back home, could keep away the dreams.

"_Sam!" I shouted, running as fast as I could through the graveyard. I darted back and forth, weaving through the cracked tombstones in my mad haste to reach my little brother. "Sammy!"_

"_My brother, Sam, was being held up by the throat by our other brother, Adam. Adam turned to look at me, his eyes cold and no longer human. __Michael__._

"_This isn't your fight, Dean. Not today," I snarled under my breath and pushed myself to run faster. Sam, or, rather, __Lucifer__ in Sam's body, took Michael's momentary lapse of concentration and wrenched out of his grasp. My brother's body was grinning like a maniac._

"_Is that all you've got Michael?" he laughed as I barreled into the clearing. Hurling myself at Lucifer, I was thrown back by an unseen force. "Tsk, tsk, Dean," he tutted at me. "Wait your turn."_

"_How 'bout now, you sonofabitch," I hissed, throwing myself at him again. Just as I reached him, something warm glimmered in his eyes. I knocked him to the ground, staring down now at the terrified eyes of my brother. As I watched, he morphed from an adult to the ten year old I used to take care of. _

"_D-Dean?" he asked fearfully. I stared in shock as Sam was ripped out from under me by Michael. Not a moment's hesitation stopped him as he shoved a silver archangel's sword into Sammy's chest._

"_No!" I screamed, scrambling to my feet. Blood poured out from Sam as he swallowed desperately for air. As I lunged forward, a cavernous hole appeared behind the two, and they both were pulled inside._

"_Dean!" Sam yelled, his voice an odd mixture of that of the little boy I remembered and the man I knew._

_"Sam!" I shouted, struggling against whatever force it was that held me back from jumping in after him. My fists battered at the invisible wall. "No! Sam! Sammy! __No__!"_

My eyes suddenly opened with a gasp of air. Trucker was standing over me, the girls were huddled together on the couch, staring at me. Self-consciously, I wiped at my eyes.

"Son… you okay?" Trucker asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine," I rasped, running a hand down my face.

"Who's Sam?" Jen whispered, and I looked up, my eyes rimmed in red.

"My little brother. He died." I replied shortly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and carefully extricated herself from the others. Cautiously, she padded over to me and sat down, wrapping her arms around my torso. My throat constricted painfully, and a tear escaped my eye. One of her hands came up and touched the back of my neck, bringing my face down to her shoulder. I knew I should feel like a pansy, but I loved how she simply comforted me.

A minute of silence later, and Piper and Tish crawled over beside me. Piper sat on the other side and took my hand, Tish simply sat in front of me, her hand touching my knee.

I don't know how long we sat like that in each others' presence, but eventually, I pulled my head away from Jen.

"Thank you," I croaked, smiling weakly. Their returning smiles were all beautiful. Angelic. _No_, better.

"S'why we're here," Jen promised, and Piper nudged me with her shoulder. "Now, let's get some sleep. I doubt Trucker wants all of us dead on the job tomorrow." I chuckled and nodded, sliding down so I was lying down again. After giving me a kiss on the cheek, Piper went back to the couch, and within minutes we were all asleep again.

* * *

_**AN: So, what did you think? Please review if you loved it, hated it, liked it, thought it was peachy-keen-Charlie-Sheen, or what. Remember folks: Duct tape is like the force. One side is light and one side is dark, and it holds the universe together. Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


End file.
